The Lost Princess
by Nyanmu
Summary: Baekhyun yang seharusnya menjadi putri kerajaan. Chanyeol yang diangkat menjadi putra kerajaan./"Maafkan kami. Maafkan aku … maafkan Jongdae"-Jongin/ "Aku dan Luhan bisa mati terbunuh pengawal kerajaan!"-Kyungsoo/ "Rawat Byun Baekhyun, kumohon"/ GS! [ChanBaek] ChanyeolxBaekhyun EXO
1. Prologue

The Lost Princess

 _Prologue_

.

By : Nyanmu

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (a.k.a Kim Chanyeol) and Byun Baekhyun

[ChanBaek]

Support cast : BTS, Apink, Exo, de el el.

Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe), Family, Fantasy

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

Warn! GS! Alur Ngebut! Update Ngaret :p

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam berlari terburu di dalam hutan dengan seorang bayi perempuan dalam dekapannya. Ia berlari menjauh dari sebuah istana besar.

Sementara lelaki berjubah ini berlari menjauh, seorang lelaki berbadan kekar yang menggunakan mahkota di kepalanya dengan wajah sangarnya berjalan dengan hentakkan kaki yang keras menuju sebuah ruangan.

Brak!

"Maaf Yang Mulia, permaisuri telah tiada–"

"Mana putraku?!", potong Sang Raja dengan suara lantang. Tak memperdulikan suasana duka yang menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi permaisuri melahirkan seorang putri–", Sang Raja memelototi seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi menjawab ucapannya.

"Putri?! Seorang anak perempuan?! Kerajaan kita telah dikutuk!", bentak Sang Raja.

"Rakyat tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini", ucap Sang Raja dengan kedua alis yang menukik tajam–serius.

"Bunuh anak perempuan itu!", ucap Sang Raja tegas.

Seorang lelaki dengan tuxedo hitam maju ke hadapan Sang Raja. "Sudah terlaksana, Yang Mulia", ucap lelaki dengan tuxedo hitam tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Kerja bagus, tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai tangan kananku", ucap Sang Raja berbangga diri.

"Tapi Yang Mulia … kelahiran permaisuri sudah diketahui–bahkan dinanti oleh rakyat", ucap wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi khas seorang pelayan kerajaan.

"Kim Jongdae!", bentak Sang Raja kepada lelaki bertuxedo hitam tersebut.

Lelaki bernama Kim Jongdae ini membungkuk sopan dengan wajah tenangnya. "Saya sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Saya sudah mencari penggantinya", ucap Jongdae.

Mimik wajah Sang Raja yang semula sangar berubah menjadi sedikit lebih lembut setelah mendengar ucapan tangan kanannya. "Aku ingin melihat penerusku", ucap Sang Raja.

Jongdae mengambil sesuatu di dalam sebuah kardus yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya. Sesuatu terbalutkan kain abu yang hangat kini berada dalam gendongan Jongdae.

"Putra Anda", ucap Jongdae menyerahkan seorang anak lelaki kepada Sang Raja.

"Penerusku! Kau penerusku!", Sang Raja menerima anak lelaki itu dari Jongdae dengan perasaan senang.

"Kau! Kim Chanyeol yang akan meneruskan kerajaan ini", ucap Sang Raja dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Melihat wajah bahagia Sang Raja membuat Jongdae mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Semoga kau baik-baik saja bersama Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, batin Jongdae.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N :** Hello all! Setelah sekian lama maru gak nongol :" Ada yang kangen maru gak? XD #plakk

.

Kali ini Maru bawa pair ChanBaek :3 Maaf mengecewakan pair lainnya xD

.

Ini masih prolog, sih. Tapi kalo responnya banyak+bagus, aku lanjut secepatnya.

 _Don't forget to review juseyoo~~~_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chap. 1_

.

By : Nyanmu

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (a.k.a Kim Chanyeol) and Byun Baekhyun

[ChanBaek]

Support cast : BTS, Apink, Exo, de el el.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, Fantasy

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

 **Warn! GS! Alur Ngebut! Update Ngaret :p**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari istimewa untuk kerajaan kecil yang berada di sebuah pulau terpencil, Kerajaan Northeen. Pasalnya, hari ini Sang Permaisuri melahirkan anaknya.

"Luhan! Kau mau ke mana?", tanya seorang pria bermata bulat yang tengah berkebun di kebun rumah mereka.

"Aku akan ke istana", ucap lelaki dengan wajah manis yang bernama Luhan itu.

"Ke istana? Untuk apa?", bingung lelaki bermata bulat.

"Kyung, kau tidak ingat?", tanya Luhan.

Lelaki bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo ini hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Apa?", bingung Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini Seokjin–", Kyungsoo berlari secepat kilat ke arah Luhan untuk membungkam mulut ember Luhan. Luhan yang dibungkam mulutnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Sstt! Kau mau seseorang mendengarmu mengatakan nama asli dari permaisuri dan kau dibawa ke istana untuk dipenggal lehermu?!", ucap Kyungsoo penuh ancaman.

Luhan segera melepas tangan Kyungsoo yang membungkam mulutnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau, bodoh", gumam Luhan.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja menyebutnya karena kau tidak mengingatnya", kesal Luhan.

"Ya ya ya, sekarang aku ingat. Hari ini permaisuri akan melahirkan", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lagi pula ini terasa menggelikan", ucap Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi gelinya.

"Apanya yang menggelikan?", tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang terganggu karena harus membungkam mulut Luhan.

"Menyebut _nya_ Permaisuri", kikik Luhan.

"Itu karena selama kita bersahabat dengan _nya_ kita memanggil _nya_ dengan nama asli _nya_ ", ucap Kyungsoo kembali berkebun.

"Haha. Aku jadi merindukan _nya_ berada di sini", ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga, Luhan. Tapi kita tetap bisa melihat _nya_ , 'kan? Jadi jangan sedih", ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan mulai menekuk wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sedih. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kita bersama-sama ke istana untuk menyambut kelahiran anggota kerajaan yang baru", ucap Luhan semangat.

"Sebentar lagi", ucap Kyungsoo segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Waaa!", ucap Luhan takjub melihat semua penduduk berkumpul di halaman istana menunggu kelahiran anggota kerajaan yang baru.

"Kurasa saat festival tahunan minggu lalu tidak sebanyak ini orang yang berkumpul di halaman istana", ucap Luhan tak henti-hentinya untuk takjub.

"Yah, pertambahan penduduk tidak dapat dihindari", ucap Kyungsoo asal karena malas menanggapi celotehan Luhan yang tidak penting.

"Padahal hampir larut malam, kupikir akan sepi. Ternyata semakin ramai", celoteh Luhan.

"Luhan", panggil Kyungsoo agar Luhan mendekatkan telinganya kepada Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya menurut dan mendekatkan telinganya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mencari Jongin untuk mendapatkan kabar", bisik Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Cepat ya, aku sudah lelah berdiri di sini dan langit mulai mendung", ucap Luhan.

"Kalau aku tidak balik dalam tiga puluh menit, kau boleh pulang lebih dulu", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah", ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan santai ke sisi istana yang lainnya. Ia sudah biasa melewati sisi istana untuk bertemu Jongin–salah satu sahabatnya selain Luhan dan permaisuri.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah tong. Ia sempat melihat keadaan sebelum menggeser tong tersebut. Setelah tong itu digeser, terlihatlah sebuah anak tangga. Ia pun segera menuruni anak tangga tersebut dan tak lupa untuk menutup kembali jalan rahasia tersebut.

Tak ada penerangan apa pun. Namun Kyungsoo sudah hapal dengan jalan rahasia ini. Ia cukup sering mengunjungi Jongin untuk menanyakan kabar Permaisuri.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap dan lembap. Tak lama, terlihatlah secercah cahaya. Semakin mendekati cahaya tersebut, Kyungsoo berjalan semakin merapat dengan tembok. Bahaya jika pengawal kerajaan menemukan Kyungsoo berada di ruang bawah tanah kerajaan.

Saat dirasa aman, Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap-endap ke lorong kanan. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasa lorong ini sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, setidaknya satu atau dua pengawal berpatroli.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di pertigaan. Ia hanya harus berbelok ke arah kiri dan ia akan menemukan Jongin terduduk dengan tubuh tegapnya. Jongin adalah penjaga pintu penjara bawah tanah kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Hah?", bingung Kyungsoo saat tak menemukan Jongin duduk di posnya.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mengarah ke arahnya. Kyungsoo segera bersembunyi di bawah meja tempat pos Jongin. Saat bersembunyi, Kyungsoo sedikit mengintip. Ternyata yang berlari tadi adalah Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kebingungan saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang ketakutan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ditambah lagi Jongin seperti memeluk sesuatu.

"Jongin, ada ap–"

"Pakai ini!", Jongin segera menyerahkan Kyungsoo sebuah jubah hitam.

"Untuk ap–"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Cepat kenakan!", ucap Jongin penuh penekanan.

Tak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Kyungsoo segera mengenakan jubah hitam yang Jongin berikan.

"Bagaimana kabar–"

"Ayo! Ikut aku cepat", ucap Jongin. Jongin benar-benar tak memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk berbicara. Sepertinya ini adalah keadaan yang mendesak. Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo menuju jalan masuk rahasia Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jongin, ada apa sebenarnya?", kesal Kyungsoo karena diseret-seret.

Jongin akhirnya berhenti berlari saat mereka berada di depan tangga yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk masuk kemari. Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbalik badan.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat wajah Jongin. Walau hanya dengan peneragan yang minim, Kyungsoo tetap dapat melihat mata dan hidung Jongin yang memerah karena menangis. Selama mereka berteman, ini adalah wajah Jongin yang paling mengenaskan.

"Ada ap–"

"Maafkan kami. Maafkan aku … maafkan Jongdae", air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Jongin.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis dan meminta maaf?", bingung Kyungsoo.

"Seokjin … dia sudah meramalkan ini akan terjadi", ucap Jongin di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Seokjin? Meramalkan apa?", bingung Kyungsoo. Firasat buruk sempat hinggap dalam perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Dia … melahirkan seorang putri", ucap Jongin sesenggukan.

Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bahkan saat Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo seorang bayi perempuan, Kyungsoo masih dalam wajah terkejutnya.

"Ap–apa?! Kau tahu 'kan peraturan kerajaan mengenai kelahiran seorang put–"

"Aku tahu! Jongdae tahu! Seokjin pun tahu", tangis Jongin pecah. Kali ini ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terisak.

"Lalu apa ini?! Kau ingin aku membawa bayi perempuan ini kabur dan membesarkannya?", kesal Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan bayi perempuan yang menggemaskan dalam gendongannya.

"Aku dan Luhan bisa mati terbunuh pengawal kerajaan!", bentak Kyungsoo merasa Jongin sudah tidak memiliki akal sehat.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ini jalan terakhir", Jongin benar-benar berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

"Kau gila! Lalu bagaimana dengan Seokjin sendiri?!", bentak Kyungsoo.

"Setidaknya dia akan membela anaknya! Walaupun anaknya seorang perempuan sekali pun", bentak Kyungsoo. Kekesalannya sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

"Seokjin sudah meramalkan hal ini akan terjadi, untuk itu dia menyuruh Jongdae untuk memberikan bayinya kepadamu dan Luhan, untuk kalian besarkan"

"Seokjin sudah gila! Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!", Kyungsoo berbalik hendak masuk ke kerajaan untuk bertemu dengan Seokjin–Sang Permaisuri.

Belum sampai Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Jongin menarik pundak Kyungsoo hingga ia berbalik.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa menemuinya!", ucap Jongin masih dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau menangis! Aku hanya akan bertemu dengan Seokjin!", bentak Kyungsoo emosi.

Jongin balas membentak. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya dan mematung. Ia yakin Jongin mengatakannya, bahkan sambil berteriak.

"Dia tidak bisa bertahan, jadi kumohon–", Jongin mencengkram kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"–Jadi kumohon pergi dari istana dan jangan pernah kembali. Bahkan untuk menengokku, jangan pernah", ucap Jongin dengan suara paraunya.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan kedua matanya. Raganya telah kembali setelah beberapa menit shock. Kyungsoo memandangi bayi perempuan yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Wajah bayi dalam gendongannya ini secantik wajah Seokjin. Dan hal itu membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Rawat dia baik-baik, aku dan Jongdae sangat berharap kepada kalian", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke dalam bola mata Jongin. Ia hanya menemukan kesedihan dalam pandangan Jongin.

"Rawat Byun Baekhyun, kumohon …", lirih Jongin.

Plak!

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin yang berada di pundaknya. "Tentu saja aku akan merawatnya! Seokjin sahabat kita!", bentak Kyungsoo dan mulai menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat. Hanya butuh dua detik, Kyungsoo sudah berada di luar istana.

Kyungsoo segera berlari secepat kilat menuju rumahnya yang berada dekat dengan hutan–cukup jauh dari istana. Hujan yang mengguyur tak membantu Kyungsoo dalam berlari cepat sama sekali.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menormalkan langkah kakinya–berlari seperti manusia umum. Air mata terus saja mengalir di kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Seokjin tidak mungkin!, pikiran Kyungsoo menjerit histeris.

Udara dingin dan hujan yang deras membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi yang digendongnya.

Brak!

"Hah … hah … hah …", Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur napasnya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah kembali? Aku kembali lebih awal karena hujan. Apa kau mencariku tadi?", itu suara Luhan yang berjalan dari dapur.

Luhan sampai di ruang tamu dan kebingungan saat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. "Kyung, kenapa kau memakai jubah hitam?", Kyungsoo tak menjawab.

Bruk!

Kyungsoo terjatuh dan menumpu tubuhnya dengan lutut. Ia semakin menununduk dan membungkuk.

"Kyung! Ada apa denganmu?!", panik Luhan dan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hiks … Seokjin!", lirih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar sedih.

"Ada apa dengan Seokjin?", bingung Luhan yang saat ini berada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Terlihatlah seorang bayi perempuan yang manis dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung! Bayi siapa itu?!", kaget Luhan.

"Kita harus merawatnya dengan baik, Lu", Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Karena ini anak Seokjin", lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Seokjin?! Perempuan?!", jerit Luhan tak percaya.

"Kita harus merawat Byun Baekhyun dengan baik", Kyungsoo bangkit dan mencari selimut baru yang hangat untuk bayi bernama Byun Baekhyun dalam dekapannya itu.

"Kenapa kita harus? Kenapa kita yang merawatnya?", tanya Luhan tak terima. Jujur, Luhan takut dengan pengawal kerajaan.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan mata sembab dan pandangan serius. "Karena Seokjin telah meninggal dunia"

.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat saat Jongin mmebentaknya.

" _SEOKJIN TELAH TIADA!"_

" _Dia tidak bisa bertahan, jadi kumohon–"_

"– _Jadi kumohon pergi dari istana dan jangan pernah kembali. Bahkan untuk menengokku, jangan pernah"_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N :** Karena greget pengen liat reaksi kalian, gue fast update ;) Balesan ripiuwnya di chap 2 yaa~~~

 _Don't forget to review~~~_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chap. 2_

.

By : Nyanmu

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

[ChanBaek]

Support cast : BTS, Apink, Exo, de el el.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, Fantasy

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

 **Warn! GS! Alur Ngebut! Area Kerajaan**

* * *

"Kyung, siapa nama anak ini tadi?", tanya Luhan setelah selesai menyalakan lilin untuk penerangan.

"Byun Baekhyun", ucap Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun kecil yang terlelap.

"Kenapa _'Byun'_? Seokjin 'kan memiliki marga _'Kim'_ ", bisik Luhan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Kurasa–"

"–Seokjin ingin ada yang memiliki marga ibunya", gumam Kyungsoo namun masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan.

"Bibi Byun, ya", gumam Luhan.

" _Aigoo_ , lihat betapa manisnya _uri Baekhyunnie_ ", gemas Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan Baekhyun kecil.

"Kyung, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan Baekhyun ini?", tanya Luhan.

"Aneh kenapa?", bingung Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak menangis seperti kebanyakan bayi. Dia sangat pendiam, apa dia masih hidup?", tanya Luhan takut.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Dia hanya–sedikit berbeda, Lu", ucap Kyungsoo tak yakin.

"Ah! Apa kita mempunyai banyak makanan?", Luhan segera menuju dapur untuk mencari persediaan makanan.

"Aku tidak lapar, Lu", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bukan untukmu", Luhan membuka lemari-lemari yang ada di dapur. Memeriksa setiap persediaan makanan yang mereka punya.

"Lalu untuk siapa?", bingung Kyungsoo. Yang akan memakan makanan hanya Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun? Anak bayi mana mungkin memakan makanan keras, 'kan?

"Tentu saja untuk Baekhyun", ucap Luhan kembali setelah memastikan persediaan makanan mereka masih banyak.

"Apa?! Kau gila?! Bayi mana mungkin memakan makanan keras", kesal Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang berteriak tidak membuat Baekhyun menangis.

"Kyung, berhenti membaca buku ilmiahmu itu. Kau bahkan lupa bahwa penduduk Kerajaan Northeen bukanlah manusia pada umumnya", jengah Luhan.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya sedikit. Baru mengingat bahwa _mereka_ tidak seperti manusia kebanyakan. Penduduk Northeen itu _berbeda_. Mereka memiliki kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata manusia pada umunya. Serta memiliki masa pertumbuhan yang pesat.

"Ah, maafkan aku", ucap Kyungsoo sedikit sedih. Terkadang, memiliki kekuatan fisik dan pertumbuhan yang lebih baik dari pada manusia pada umumnya tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Tak masalah. Kau hanya sedikit kalut, Kyung", ucap Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi Baekhyun pasti akan meminta makan, makan, dan makan. Sama seperti kita dulu, 'kan?", ucap Luhan.

"Ya, benar. Dan besok pagi Baekhyun pasti sudah bisa merangkak", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dengan pertumbuhan kita yang cepat ini, terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku baru saja dilahirkan dua hari lalu", keluh Luhan.

"Kuharap Baekkie tumbuh dengan baik", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyung. Kali ini aku benar-benar takut", ucap Luhan sambil memandangi jam dinding.

"Kenapa?", bingung Kyungsoo.

"Kau takut persediaan makanan kita habis karena Baekkie?", tebak Kyungsoo.

"Bukan. Hanya saja, normalnya … setelah tiga jam dilahirkan … seharusnya Baekhyun merengek meminta makan, 'kan?", tanya Luhan ragu.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Memang benar, seharusnya tiga jam setelah dilahirkan, bayi di Northeen akan merengek meminta makan tanpa henti.

"Sudah empat jam?", terdapat kerutan samar di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Apa Baekhyun–baik-baik saja?", lirih Luhan menatap Baekhyun kecil yang terlelap pulas.

"Mungkin–suasana yang dingin membuatnya tak ingin makan. Ayo pindahkan Baekhyun ke dalam kamar yang hangat", ucap Kyungsoo menggendong Baekhyun.

Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo di belakang sambil bergumam untuk menenangkan diri. "Baekkie baik-baik saja, baekkie baik-baik saja … ya … dia baik-baik saja", sekiranya begitulah yang Luhan gumamkan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menempatkan Baekhyun di sebuah kamar yang berada di antara kamar Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Kamar ini kecil, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Aku akan menaruh lilinnya di sini", Luhan menaruh lilin–sumber penerangan mereka di atas meja yang tak jauh dari kasur kecil.

"Kuharap kau merasa nyaman, Baekkie", ucap Kyungsoo merebahkan Baekhyun di atas kasur kecil tersebut.

"Sudah larut, apa kita akan tidur di sini? Atau meninggalkannya?", tanya Luhan duduk di ujung kasur.

"Aku akan menemani Baekkie", ucap Kyungsoo duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamarku. Panggil aku jika dia sudah mulai merengek, oke?", Luhan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tentu saja", ucap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah gorden di kamar Luhan. Luhan pun menggeliat tidak nyaman. Perlahan, Luhan membuka matanya dan beranjak. Ia membuka gorden dan melihat pemandangan. Pepohonan, rumput, dan tanah yang basah karena hujan semalam dapat membuat Luhan rileks.

"Ah, semalam Kyungsoo tidak membangunkanku. Bagaimana dengan Baekkie", gumam Luhan. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan membuka kamar sebelah–kamar Baekhyun.

"Kyung–", ucapan Luhan terhenti karena tak mendapati siapa pun di dalam kamar.

Luhan berdecak lidah karena kamar ini terlihat berantakan. Luhan benci dengan sesuatu yang berantakan. Ia pun akhirnya merapikan kamar Baekhyun.

"Ke mana mereka?", gumam Luhan setelah selesai merapikan kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan pun turun ke lantai bawah. Semakin mendekati dapur, Luhan mencium bau masakan.

"Kyungsoo, apa itu ka–AAAAAAAAA!", Luhan menjerit kaget saat melihat seorang anak kecil duduk di meja makan. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung berwarna coklat madu, matanya bulat lucu, pipinya tembam bersisi, tingginya kira-kira sepinggang Luhan dan Ia menggunakan selimut sebagai bajunya.

"Sstt! Lu! Kenapa kau berteriak?", kesal Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memasak.

"S-Siapa dia?!", teriak Luhan menunjuk ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

"Haha. Kau juga terkejut? Aku juga sempat menjerit tadi pagi", kekeh Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan telur goreng di atas meja makan.

"Kau?! Menjerit? Kenapa aku tidak terbangun?", tanya Luhan berjalan mengitari meja makan dengan takut-takut.

"Aku menjerit tidak sekeras dirimu", sindir Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Baiklah. Terserah. Aku tidak akan marah. Tapi–siapa dia?", tanya Luhan masih dalam kebingungan tiada akhir miliknya.

"Dia manis, 'kan?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah selesai memasak. Kyungsoo segera duduk di sebelah gadis kecil tersebut.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyung. Siapa dia?", tanya Luhan. Luhan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ini Baekhyun, Lu. Baekkie", ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengusap rambut anak kecil yang ternyata Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecil. Namun selebihnya, hanya wajah datarnya yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.

"BAEKHYUN?! MAKSUDMU BAEKKIE?!", teriak Luhan sampai-sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sst! Lu! Bisakah kau diam! Ini masih pagi", Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan mulutnya. Mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk diam.

"Tapi, Kyung! Ini tidak wajar!", Luhan kembali duduk dengan wajah tidak percaya-nya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan. Baekhyunnie _sedikit berbeda_ ", ucap Kyungsoo memberikan Baekhyun bubur buatannya.

"Berbeda bagaimana?", tanya Luhan dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Yah, dia tumbuh tanpa makan. Semalam dia tidak merengek, dan tiba-tiba pagi ini aku menemukannya di atas ranjang. Pertumbuhannya dua kali lebih cepat", ucap Kyungsoo mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Apakah ini karena Baekhyun termasuk keturunan _spesial_?", tanya Luhan sedikit ragu.

"Bisa jadi", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie. Kau bisa apa lagi?", tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan mimik wajah serius. Namun dengan wajah manisnya, Luhan justru terlihat lucu.

"Hihi, lucu", kikik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terbatuk. Luhan kembali berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka pun terkejut. "Bahkan sudah bisa berbicara?!", ucap Kyungsoo dan Luhan hampir bersamaan.

"Kenapa?", tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa ini suatu keberuntungan atau musibah", gumam Luhan berusaha kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"K-Kalau begitu kita bisa merawatnya dengan mudah", ucap Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya ia masih terkejut.

"Baiklah. Hal pertama yang perlu Baekhyunnie pelajari adalah nama", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun, ingat itu", ucap Luhan memberitahu.

"Byun Baekhyun!", seru Baekhyun ceria.

"Panggil aku, _Kyungie_ ", ucap Kyungsoo memberitahu.

"Kyungie?", ulang Baekhyun.

"Dan aku _Hannie_ ", ucap Luhan.

"Hannie?", ulang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sangat cepat belajar, mengurusnya tidak akan terlalu sulit", komentar Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baekhyun tidak boleh keluar rumah. Tidak boleh bertemu siapa pun, dan harus bersembunyi jika ada pengawal kerajaan melakukan pemeriksaan bulanan", ucap Luhan menyebutkan apa saja yang Baekhyun harus lakukan.

"Tidak boleh keluar rumah, tidak boleh bertemu siapa pun, dan sembunyi kalau ada pengawal", ucap Baekhyun mengulang dengan baik. Luhan mengangguk setelah mendengar pengulangan Baekhyun yang baik.

"Kyung, bagaimana dengan baju Baekkie?", tanya Luhan.

"Aku sedang membuatkannya"

"Sejak kapan kau membuatnya?"

"Baru saja. Kurasa nanti siang sudah bisa dipakai. Kau bisa berkebun sendirian, 'kan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya ya ya. Tentu saja aku bisa", Luhan menaruh piring kotornya di bak pencucian piring.

"Aku berkebun dulu", ucap Luhan pamit.

"Berkebun? Apa itu berkebun? Baekkie ikut!", seru Baekhyun meloncat turun dari kursi.

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan berbalik badan saat mendengar Baekhyun hendak ikut bersamanya. Luhan menunjukkan wajah tegasnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh", tegas Luhan.

"Kenapa?", Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah memelas. Selimut yang menjadi pakaiannya kini ia genggam erat agar tidak terbuka, itu membuat taraf kemanisan Baekhyun bertambah.

"Apa perjanjian kita tadi?", Luhan berusaha untuk tidak luluh pada tampang manis Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh keluar rumah, bertemu siapa pun dan bersembunyi jika ada pengawal", ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Berkebun dilakukan di luar rumah. Jadi Baekkie tidak boleh ikut, _ne_?", ucap Luhan melembut. Luhan berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu mengiyakan ucapan Luhan. Hal tersebut membuat Luhan mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Kau urus Baekkie, Kyung", ucap Luhan menuju kebun di belakang rumah.

"Ya!", jawab Kyungsoo.

Melihat Luhan sudah pergi, Baekhyun pun kembali ke meja makan. Dengan susah payah ia kembali naik ke kursinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar, Kyungie?", tanya Baekhyun setelah berhasil duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Karena di luar berbahaya"

"Tapi kalian berdua boleh keluar"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kau _istimewa_. Jadinya, dunia luar berbahaya untukmu", ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya memandangi halaman depan melalui jendela yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kyungie", panggil Baekhyun berbisik. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa dia berbisik, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo ikut berbisik.

"Apa yang di luar sana, Kyungie"bisik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Paling hanya binatang", tanggap Kyungsoo.

"Di sini banyak binatang?", Baekhyun tak tahu binatang itu apa. Tapi rasa penasaran mendominasi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Iya, karena rumah kita dekat hutan", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie jangan keluar rumah, _ne_ ", ucap Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada binatang besar di luar rumah. Seperti menunggu sesuatu", Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah hutan.

Kyungsoo mencoba melihat ke arah yang Baekhyun tunjuk. Namun ia tidak melihat apa pun di sana kecuali pohon dan semak belukar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?", tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

Baekhyun memegang telinganya dan berkata, "Aku mendengarnya".

Baekhyun memegang matanya dan berkata, "Aku melihatnya".

Baekhyun memegang hidungnya dan berkata, "Aku mencium baunya".

Ini tidak normal, Baekhyun memiliki kelebihan yang berbeda dari kami?, pikir Kyungsoo takut.

"Apa–apa kau juga–" _kau juga bisa melihat masa depan seperti ibumu?_

"Kyungie?", panggil Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo melamun.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada", ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum kaku.

Kyungsoo segera membereskan piring-piring kotor. "Ayo kita selesaikan membuat bajumu", ucap Kyungsoo setelah mencuci piring.

Kyungsoo menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo membuatkan Baekhyun baju di kamar yang Baekhyun tempati semalam.

Selama Kyungsoo menjahit, Baekhyun berdiri di dekat jendela yang langsung mengarah ke kebun belakang. Baekhyun dapat melihat kegiatan yang Luhan lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Baekkie?", tanya Kyungsoo masih menyelesaikan pembuatan baju Baekhyun.

"Aku melihat Hannie berkebun, terlihat menyenangkan", ucap Baekhyun terlihat sangat menikmati memperhatikan Luhan yang berkebun.

"Kalau keadaan aman, aku akan mengajakmu berkebun", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggunting benang yang terlalu panjang.

"Kyungie", panggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baekkie?", Kyungsoo masih sibuk menjahit baju Baekhyun.

"Seperti apa pengawal kerajaan itu?", tanya Baekhyun masih menatap ke arah kebun.

"Mereka biasanya datang beramai-ramai, menggunakan baju besi, membawa tombak, berbadan besar, seperti itulah. Oh! Dan juga ada lambang kerajaan di pakaian mereka", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka menggunakan pakaian yang sama?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, baju besi mereka sama", ucap Kyungsoo. "Ada apa memangnya, Baekkie?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Wus!

"Hannie sedang berbicara dengan pengawal", ucap Baekhyun yang sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Pengawal? Berbicara dengan Luhan?", gumam Kyungsoo. Degub jantung Kyungsoo berpacu cepat.

Kyungsoo takut. Takut mereka mencari Baekhyun dan menjadikannya budak, atau lebih parahnya–membunuhnya. Kyungsoo takut tidak dapat menjaga Baekhyun–buah hati Seokjin.

"Tenanglah, Baekkie. Para pengawal hanya meminta hasil ladang setiap bulan", gumam Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Baekkie tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan", ucap Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Sepertinya Baekhyun mendengar semua percakapan Luhan dengan pengawal kerajaan dengan jelas. "Hanya Baekkie yang bisa mendengarnya", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie!", Baekhyun menjerit tertahan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dekapan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Apa percakapan mereka?", Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berani.

"Mereka–mereka masuk ke dalam rumah", ucap Baekhyun takut.

"Kita harus bersembunyi", Kyungsoo segera menggendong Baekhyun. Ia menyimpan baju Baekhyun yang belum jadi ke dalam sebuah peti.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Kenapa mereka memeriksa rumah? Ini hanya pengambilan hasil ladang seperti biasa, bukan?, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Tenang, Baekkie. Kau bersamaku", ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendekap Baekhyun erat.

"Kyungie, aku takut–kenapa cara berbicara mereka tidak lembut", bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Aku bersamamu, jadi tenanglah dan jangan bersuara", ucap Kyungsoo. Hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mendengar suara-suara itu, membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut. Ia juga ingin mendnegar suara-suara itu agar ia dapat menyiapkan diri, namun ia hanya penduduk Northeen biasa, tidak seperti Baekhyun.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA!", Kyungsoo mendengar suara teriakan Luhan samar-samar.

"KALAU AKU BERBURU, AKU AKAN MEMBERI HASILNYA KEPADA KALIAN! UNTUK APA AKU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!"

Bruk!

"Apa yang mereka cari, Baekkie?", bisik Kyungsoo.

"Mereka mencari hasil buruan", bisik Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya mengulang perkataan, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu buruan. Buruan? Kami tidak berburu, batin Kyungsoo.

"Apa sekarang kita boleh keluar?", Baekhyun sudah tidak setakut tadi.

"Tidak bisa", bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau ditemukan oleh mereka–mereka akan membawamu ke istana. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu", bisik Kyungsoo penuh akan ketakutan.

"Kyungie", Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Ada apa? Kau mendengar sesuatu?", bisik Kyungsoo.

"Ada pengawal lain yang baru datang", bisik Baekhyun.

"Mereka membawa berita dari Raja. Mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan kepada setiap rumah dan jumlah penghuni rumahnya", Baekhyun memberitahu apa yang ia dengar.

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ini harus terjadi?!, batin Kyungsoo menjerit panik.

"Mereka menaiki tangga", bisik Baekhyun.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kyungsoo juga mendengar langkah kaki para pengawal yang menaiki anak tangga. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Periksa semuanya!", teriak sebuah suara berat.

Brak!

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo-lah penentu keselamatan Baekhyun.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo berharap ia memiliki sifat pemberani seperti Luhan. Ia ingin melindungi Baekhyun.

 _Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengecewakan Seokjin–_

– _dan yang lainnya._

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N :** Maaf updatenya gak secepet chap 1 :" Soalnya lagi MID. Ditambah kuota internet berkurang. Miris idup maru :" Btw, maru ganti summarynya hehe :3 Maap kalo bingung ya~

 _Balasan Review_

 **septianaditya1997 ****:** Hehe xD Jadi seneng atau sedih nih fast update? :3 Hohoooo ini dilanjut sayang~

 **bbkhyn : ** Menurutku seru, bagaimana menurutmu? xD . Chanyeol aku buat arogan gak yaaa *mikir | Kayaknya Gsnya cuma ChanBaek, tapi diusahain deh yang lain juga GS, jadi pairnya masih rahasia hihi xD

 **exindira : ** Thakyuuuu :*

 **amandaerate : ** Chanyeol anak siapa hayooo :D dipungut dari hatimu xD Luhan sama Kyung di sini cowo ya sayang~ Makaseeeeh :*

 **Chanbaekhunlove : ** Chanyeol anak hmmm *mikir yang jadi raja itu ... nanti muncul di chap–entahlah chap berapa xD Yang jelas bukan anak exo yg jadi raja :3

 **xiuxiumin :** Iya sayang~ Ini di next

 **elfiliebe :** Haha xD kau lucu deh elfi xD Ini gak nguras air mata kok :3 ada lucu agak garing krenyes-krenyes gituh :3

 _ **Don't forget to review again :***_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chap. 3_

.

By : Nyanmu

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (a.k.a Kim Chanyeol) and Byun Baekhyun

[ChanBaek]

Support cast : BTS, Apink, Exo, de el el.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, Fantasy

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

 **Warn! GS! Alur Ngebut!**

* * *

Luhan tengah berkebun. Berkebun seorang diri tanpa Kyungsoo menguras banyak tenaganya. "Ya ampun, aku baru menyelesaikan setengahnya", gumam Luhan sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berisik berasal dari samping rumah. Memang untuk menuju kebun belakang selain dengan melewati rumah, bisa juga melalui samping rumah.

"Ah, pemungutan bulanan ya", Luhan mengambil hasil kebun mereka yang memang sudah disisihkan untuk pemungutan bulanan kerajaan.

"Ini hasil kebun", Luhan memberikan mereka dua karung yang berisi hasil kebun mereka. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menanam macam-macam sayur di kebun mereka.

Luhan memandangi lima pengawal yang datang. Mereka berbadan besar dan bertubuh tinggi. Semoga hanya pemungutan bulanan, batin Luhan.

"Kau tinggal dekat hutan, tidak adakah hasil buruan?", sarkasme salah satu pengawal.

"Tidak ada. Kami tidak berburu", ucap Luhan.

"Kurasa kau hanya memakan hasil buruanmu seorang diri", salah seorang pengawal lainnya segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!", Luhan menyusul masuk ke dalam. Ia takut pengawal yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu akan membongkar seluruh rumah dan menemukan Baekhyun.

Bahu Luhan ditahan oleh pengawal lainnya saat Luhan hendak masuk ke dalam dapur untuk menyusul seorang pengawal. "Kau sembunyikan di mana hasil buruanmu?", tanya pengawal lainnya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Luhan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA!", Luhan berteriak kesal. Ia benci dituduh.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong", pengawal pertama berucap kembali.

"KALAU AKU BERBURU, AKU AKAN MEMBERI HASILNYA KEPADA KALIAN! UNTUK APA AKU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!"

"Dapurnya hanya berisi sayur-sayuran. Tidak ada daging sama sekali", ucap pengawal yang sempat ke dapur.

"Kau tidak berbohong ternyata", pengawal yang mencengkram kerah baju Luhan melempar Luhan hingga Luhan menghantam lemari besar.

Bruk!

"Ayo kembali ke istana. Jangan lupa bawa pemungutan bulanannya", ucap pengawal yang mencengkram kerah baju Luhan tadi.

Luhan sedikit meringis saat berusaha bangkit. Punggungnya terbentur lemari cukup keras tadi.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Ada perintah dari Raja", ucap beberapa pengawal yang baru saja datang.

"Ada apa?", tanya pengawal yang paling depan.

"Kita harus mendata setiap penduduk. Kelahiran, atau pun kematian. Jika ada anak perempuan yang lahir, atau pun balita berjenis kelamin perempuan, maka kerajaan akan mengambilnya dengan paksa", ucap pengawal yang baru datang tersebut.

"Periksa rumah ini!", teriak pengawal yang tadi hendak pergi.

Luhan melotot kaget. Pasti Raja tidak percaya bahwa putrinya telah dibunuh, Jongdae sudah tidak dipercaya oleh Raja?, pikir Luhan.

"Hei! Kau tinggal sendirian di sini?", seorang pengawal kembali mencengkram kerah baju Luhan. Membuat Luhan kesusahan untuk bernapas.

"Hanya … berdua–akh!", Luhan berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman pengawal tersebut.

"Di mana yang satunya lagi?", tanya pengawal lainnya.

Bruk!

Luhan dijatuhkan begitu saja. Ia terbatuk karena akhirnya dapat menghirup udara dengan normal. "Dia–pergi ke kota", ucap Luhan masih berusaha menghirup udara.

Beberapa pengawal melihat-lihat rumah Luhan. Pengawal yang terlihat seperti pemimpin dari pasukan ini melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas.

"Periksa semuanya!", teriak pengawal yang sudah berada di lantai atas.

Brak!

Pengawal yang berteriak tadi membuka pintu kamar Luhan dengan kasar. "Di sini kosong", ucap pengawal yang membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Di sini juga!", ucap pengawal yang membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini ruangan terakhir?", tanya pengawal yang memiliki badan paling besar di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Kumohon! Jangan!, Luhan menjerit dalam hati.

Cklek!

"Ini gudang", ucap pengawal yang membuka kamar Baekhyun.

"Sudah diperiksa semuanya?!", teriak pengawal yang menjadi pemimpin.

"Tidak ada anak perempuan", ucap pengawal yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke istana". Setelah mengobrak-abrik rumah Luhan dan Kyungsoo, akhirnya mereka pergi.

"Ugh", Luhan menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan. Benturan tadi membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing untuk sesaat.

"Kyung–Baek", Luhan terdiam di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun, menunggu respon dari Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo.

Kriek!

Perlahan, Kyungsoo keluar dengan Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar karena takut. "Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja?", bahkan suara Kyungsoo hampir menghilang saking takutnya.

Bruk!

Luhan buru-buru menghambur ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Aku baik. Aku baik, Kyung! Hiks–", Luhan menangis. Bersyukur karena para pengawal tidak menemukan Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo. Luhan tidak ingin hidup seorang diri.

"Kyungie? Hannie? Kenapa menangis?", tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menangis karena takut. Takut untuk kehilangan Baekhyun yang merupakan tanggung jawab mereka.

.

.

.

"Kyung, apa kita benar-benar harus melakukan ini?", tanya Luhan yang merasa keputusan Kyungsoo tidak benar.

Setelah menangis, mereka bertiga tidur bersama semalaman, dan saat di pagi harinya, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengusulkan sebuah ide yang menurut Luhan cukup gila.

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan tidak suka. Ia tidak suka jika idenya ditolak apalagi ditentang. Luhan yang dilirik seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dan berdeham kecil.

"Maksudku–Seokjin pasti berharap memiliki anak perempuan yang _tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan_ , 'kan?", Luhan masih tidak setuju dengan ide Kyungsoo namun mengungkapkannya dengan alasan lain.

"Haaaaah", Kyungsoo menghela napasnya panjang dan merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang telah ia potong.

"Ini demi keselamatan Baekkie, Lu", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kupikir kau terlalu jauh, Kyung. Kau merubah Baekkie menjadi seorang anak lelaki", Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian anak lelaki dan memiliki rambut pendek seperti anak lelaki.

"Kita tidak bisa membesarkan Baekkie sebagai anak perempuan sesungguhnya. Kalau kita membesarkannya sebagai anak perempuan sesungguhnya, nyawanya akan terancam", ucap Kyungsoo sambil melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Aku anak lelaki?", tanya Baekhyun bingung. Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Bukan, Baekkie. Baekkie anak perempuan, hanya berpenampilan seperti lelaki. Kalau Baekkie berpenampilan seperti lelaki, Baekkie tidak akan dicurigai pengawal kerajaan", ucap Kyungsoo senang.

"Jadi Baekkie boleh keluar?", tanya Baekhyun dengan mata penuh harap yang menggemaskan.

"Bo–"

"Tidak!", potong Luhan cepat. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Baekkie tidak boleh keluar. Pengawal kerajaan bisa mencurigainya. Aku sudah bilang kepada pengawal kerajaan bahwa _kita_ hanya _tinggal berdua_ di _rumah ini_ ", ucap Luhan penuh penekanan.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. "Luhan benar. Baekkie tetap diam di rumah, _ne_. Sembunyi kalau ada pengawal kerajaan", nasehat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Mungkin aku akan mengajak Baekkie berburu", ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Berburu? Kau sudah lama tidak berburu, Lu. Kau yakin bisa berburu?", Kyungsoo bersusah payah untuk menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!", kesal Luhan sambil keluar kamar dengan terburu.

"Hey! Hey! Kau serius? Ajari Baekkie bela diri juga", Kyungsoo segera menyusul Luhan karena ingin menggodanya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di dalam kamar.

Setelah ditinggal seorang diri, Baekhyun sibuk memandangi dirinya di cermin. Penampilan barunya sedikit membuat Baekhyun risih. Baekhyun memandangi rambutnya yang telah pendek seperti lelaki.

"Nnnggg", Baekhyun sedikit mendengung sambil memperhatikan rambutnya. Lalu Baekhyun memperhatikan pakaiannya. Baju lengan pendek berwarna krem dan celana selutut berwarna biru gelap. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat menyadari penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk.

Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju pintu dan menyadari tingginya bertambah. Sebelumnya, kepalanya tidak lewat dari gagang pintu. Namun, kini gagang pintu sudah sejajar dengan dadanya. Baekhyun turun ke lantai bawah dengan terburu.

"Kyungie!", teriak Baekhyun sedikit heboh.

"Kenapa, Baekkie? Aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Duduklah sambil menunggu sarapan siap", ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasak sesuatu.

"Kyungie! Kyungie!", Baekhyun tetap memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie, duduk di meja makan!", tegas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun cemberut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun beralih kepada Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan alat makan.

"Hannie!", panggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?", tanya Luhan yang baru saja meletakkan piring di meja makan.

"Baekkie tinggi!", ucap Baekhyun semangat menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah lebih tinggi dari kemarin. Luhan pun memperhatikannya.

"Kyung, Baekkie tumbuh dengan cepat", ucap Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Memang. Dia 'kan keturunan _spesial_ ", ucap Kyungsoo masih berkonsentrasi pada masakannya.

"Tapi Kyung, kalau begini … dua atau tiga hari tinggi Baekkie akan sama dengan tinggi kita", bisik Luhan.

"Memangnya kenapa?", bingung Kyungsoo. Menurut Kyungsoo, itu adalah hal bagus. Jadi, Kyungsoo tak perlu membuatkan Baekhyun pakaian, cukup menggunakan pakaian Luhan atau Kyungsoo.

"Menurutmu–", Luhan mendekatkan diri kepada Kyungsoo.

"–apa anak yang menggantikan Baekkie, Kim Chanyeol setinggi Baekkie sekarang?", bisik Luhan.

"Siapa yang tingginya sama seperti Baekkie?", tanya Baekhyun yang sudah ada di sebelah Luhan.

"Percuma kau berbisik, Baekkie tetap akan mendengarnya", ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terkikik.

"Itu _keistimewaan_ mu, Baekkie? Hebat sekali. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berbisik", sarkasme Luhan sambil bersedekap dada.

"Siapa itu Chanyeol? Hannie? Kyungie? Siapa dia?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyung–"

"Jelaskan sendiri", potong Kyungsoo cuek. Luhan menghembuskan napas kesal dan duduk di meja makan.

"Chanyeol itu– _anak_ Yang Mulia Kim", jelas Luhan.

"Yang Mulia Kim?", bingung Baekhyun dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Baekkie harus belajar dulu, baru Hannie akan memberitahumu siapa Chanyeol itu", ucap Kyungsoo meletakkan masakan yang sudah ia masak di atas meja makan.

"Benarkah? Kapan kita belajar, Kyungie?", tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Kyungsoo mengangkat Baekhyun agar ia mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan. "Nanti setelah sarapan", ucap Kyungsoo disertai senyumannya setelah mengangkat Baekhyun.

"Kau ajari Baekkie apa yang harus dia tahu, aku akan mulai berburu. Musim dingin semakin dekat, kita tidak mungkin berkebun di musim dingin", ucap Luhan yang sudah makan lebih dahulu.

"Kita akan belajar banyak, Baekkie", ucap Kyungsoo semangat. Akhirnya, ia bisa membahas mengenai ilmu pengetahuan bersama seseorang selain Luhan.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu tiga hari bagi Baekhyun untuk mengasai semua buku ilmu pengetahuan yang Kyungsoo miliki. Kyungsoo mengajari berbagai hal mengenai ilmu pengetahuan yang dimiliki manusia pada umumnya. Namun, tidak lupa Kyungsoo menegaskan bahwa mereka ini _penduduk Northeen_ _yang berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya_.

"Baekkie benar-benar sesuatu", kagum Luhan meletakkan peralatan berburunya di sebuah pintu kecil di bawah tangga. Luhan berburu dari pagi buta hingga petang ini.

"Penciuman tajam, pendengaran tajam, penglihatan tajam, kemampuan menyerap ilmu yang sangat luar biasa, kurasa Baekkie dewi", kikik Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput tehnya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah belajar sedikit mengenai perdagangan di depan perapian. Menjelang musim dingin, angin yang berhembus di luar cukup dingin.

"Bukan, aku bukan dewi", celetuk Baekhyun yang sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Kau memang bukan dewa maupun dewi, Baekki. Baekki adalah Baekkie", ucap Luhan bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kurasa, aku juga bukan penduduk Northeen", ucap Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menghentikan sejenak aktifitas menulisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas kau penduduk Northeen. Kau lahir dan besar di wilayah Kerajaan Northeen", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Secara garis besar, aku penduduk Northeen. Tapi, secara kesitimewaan, aku bukan penduduk Northeen", kesal Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan, jangan berbelit-belit. Aku tidak mengerti", kesal Luhan.

Baekhyun meletakkan alat tulisnya dan mulai menjelaskan. "Aku memiliki penciuman, pendengaran, dan penglihatan yang tajam. Tapi kalian tidak. Pertumbuhanku juga dua kali lebih cepat dari kalian, ditambah–aku tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik seperti kalian dan kecepatan berlari seperti kalian. Apa aku benar-benar penduduk Northeen? Dari mana aku berasal sebenarnya?", kesal Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tertegun mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Baekhyun. Mereka tahu Baekhyun pasti akan menanyakan hal ini. Namun mereka tidak mengira akan secepat ini.

" _Eomma_ mu juga sedikit berbeda dari penduduk Northeen, tapi dia tetap penduduk Northeen. Jangan mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting, Baekkie", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik seperti penduduk Northeen pada umumnya?", curiga Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan cukup lama. "Hm, Kyungie biasanya membersihkan bawah lemari dan kasur dengan mengangkatnya. Aku mencoba untuk mengangkatnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Aku lemah", Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan tertawa terbahak. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun kebingungan. "Haha! Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal tidak penting seperti itu. Kekuatan fisik hanya dimiliki penduduk Northeen _pada umumnya_ tapi kau _spesial_ . Jangan khawatir", ucap Luhan.

"Benarkah?", tanya Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Kebiasaan jika ia ragu.

"Sungguh", Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau sudah memperlajari semua yang kau perlu tahu, Baekkie. Tinggimu juga sudah menyamai tinggiku dan Kyungsoo. Besok kau ikut aku berburu", ucap Luhan menambah kayu pada perapian.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Ia melihat ke arah hutan. Ia belum pernah keluar sebelumnya. Jadi, ada perasaan takut hinggap dalam diri Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Hannie, aku benar-benar tidak bisa", bisik Baekhyun dengan sebuah panah di tangan kanannya dan busur di tangan kirinya.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku contohkan", tegas Luhan sedikit berbisik dan agak menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun melakukan apa yang Luhan contohkan. Baekhyun berusaha untuk fokus membidik pada rusa yang cukup jauh dari mereka. Namun, jauh di belakang rusa tersebut terdapat seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira tingginya sebahu Baekhyun.

"Hannie, ada seseorang di–"

"Fokus Baekkie, Fokus", tegas Luhan. Baekhyun pun berusaha untuk fokus. Namun yang ia perhatikan hanya sesosok lelaki yang jauh di belakang rusa tersebut. Baekhyun hampir melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah anak itu, dengan segera Baekhyun sedikit menggeser anak panahnya dan meleset. Anak panah tersebut tidak mengenai rusa bidikannya atau pun sosok lelaki yang jauh di belakang rusa bidikannya.

"Bakkie, apa yang kau lakukan", ucap Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk. Sepertinya beberapa jari Baekhyun terluka karena ketidakfokusan Baekhyun.

"Ada seorang anak lelaki di sana", tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, Baekkie. Kemarikan tanganmu", ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun menyerahkan kedua tangannya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung melihat tidak ada jari Baekhyun yang terluka. Seharusnya terdapat beberapa jari Baekhyun yang terluka karena gesekan dengan tali busur. "Kau tidak terluka?", tanya Luhan bingung.

"Sedikit, tapi sudah sembuh", ucap Baekhyun menarik kembali kedua tangannya.

"Regenerasi yang sangat pesat, _keistimewaan_ mu bertambah Baekkie", ucap Luhan kemudian berdiri. Dan aku takut dengan _kesitimewaan_ mu ini kau akan diperbudak, batin Luhan.

"Ya", gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap kedua tangannya. Pandangan Baekhyun kembali ke tempat anak lelaki tersebut berada. Dia tidak ada?, pikir Baekhyun.

"Mari kembali ke rumah. Besok kita akan kembali berburu sampai kau bisa. Setidaknya kau bisa memancing", Luhan menunjukkan satu kantung penuh yang berisi ikan hasil tangkapan Baekhyun di hulu sungai yang berada di bukit belakang rumah.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun pulang hanya membawa ikan hasil tangkapan Baekhyun. "Kyung, aku dan Baekhyun hanya mendapatkan ikan", ucap Luhan sambil menaruh sekantung penuh berisi ikan di dapur.

"Kita kehabisan Jamur, Lu", ucap Kyungsoo setelah mencari jamur yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat makan siang.

"Jamur yang biasa?", tanya Luhan sambil memakan apel yang biasa Kyungsoo petik di hutan kalau ia berkesempatan.

"Ya, yang di dekat hulu sungai", ucap Kyungsoo menutup lemari-lemari yang sempat ia buka.

"Kenapa kita tidak membelinya saja di kota? Kyungie hanya membeli rempah-rempah saja di kota", tanya Baekhyun yang mengambil bagian dan duduk di meja makan.

"Jamur yang berada di dekat hulu sungai tidak dijual di kota, ditambah lagi … hasil alam itu gratis", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lu, ambilkan jamur itu", ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan menggigit bagian terakhir apel yang ia makan dan beranjak untuk pergi.

"Biar aku saja!", ucap Baekhyun berdiri.

"Kau yakin?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Baekhyun baru keluar rumah hari ini. Apa Baekhyun mengingat jalan menuju hulu sungai?

"Ya, aku yakin. Lagi pula, ini hanya mencari jamur. Aku bisa. Di hulu sungai 'kan? Aku dan Hannie tadi pagi ke hulu sungai, aku ingat jalannya", ucap Baekhyun seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo dan mengusir segala keresahan Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Kyung. Hitung-hitung penjelajahan kecil, Baekkie tidak mungkin kita kurung di rumah ini selamanya", ucap Luhan santai.

"Tapi, pengawal–kerajaan, budak–", Kyungsoo tak mampu berbicara dengan jelas karena pemikiran buruk jika Baekhyun keluar rumah menghantui pikirannya.

"Tidak akan, Kyung", potong Luhan. "Arah bukit berlawanan dengan kota, pengawal tidak mungkin ada di bukit".

"Hannie benar, Kyungie. Aku akan baik-baik saja", Baekhyun mengambil sebuah keranjang yang biasa Kyungsoo bawa jika ke hutan untuk mengambil hasil hutan.

"Baekkie", panggil Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun hendak menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun pun berbalik badan dan kembali ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menaikkan tudung mantel yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga sebagian kepalanya tertutup. "Jangan buka tudung ini, untuk berjaga-jaga", ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku pergi", pamit Baekhyun kemudian keluar rumah. Baekhyun mulai merasakan udara yang dingin saat keluar rumah. Semakin mendekati musim dingin, udara di luar semakin dingin. Untunglah Baekhyun mengenakan mantel yang tebal dan panjangnya selutut.

Sesekali Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat bahwa jalan yang ia lalui sudah benar. Larangan untuk membuka tudung dari Kyungsoo benar-benar Baekhyun patuhi.

Setiap kali Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, hanya asap tipis yang keluar. Semakin ke atas bukit, semakin dingin suhu yang Baekhyun rasakan. Padahal ini siang hari, tapi langit yang mendung dan suhu yang dingin tidak menunjukkan bahwa ini adalah siang hari.

Srek!

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia mendengar suara pergerakan yang berada lima meter darinya. "Apa itu", bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengar pergerakan itu datang dari belakang Baekhyun. Di balik sebuah pohon besar. Baekhyun mendengar suara detak jantungnya. Manusia, pikir Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin pengawal, pengawal tidak akan ke bukit ini, aku harus cepat.

Baekhyun berusaha menghiraukan suara yang mengganggu pendengaran tajamnya itu. Baekhyun terus melangkah sampai ke hulu sungai. Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa ia diikuti.

"Harus cepat", ucap Baekhyun yang mulai mengambil jamur yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Sambil mencabut beberapa jamur, Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya.

Seseorang yang mengikuti Baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Baekhyun. Rasa takut yang berusaha Baekhyun tekan akhirnya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, Baekhyun berdiri dan berbalik.

"Siapa di sana?!", Baekhyun tak bisa mengontrol intonasi bicaranya.

Perlahan, seseorang yang mengikuti Baekhyun sejak tadi keluar dari balik pohon. Itu seorang anak lelaki dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya–kecuali kepala. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, sorot matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya cukup berisi.

Walaupun seseorang yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun ini adalah seorang anak lelaki yang tingginya tak melebihi Baekhyun, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa takut. Dia penduduk Northeen, pastinya kekuatan fisiknya melebihi kekuatan fisikku, pikir Baekhyun.

Wus!

Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang Baekhyun tahu, belum sempat ia berkedip, lelaki itu sudah ada di belakangnya dan membuka tudung milik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang–", Baekhyun _speechles_. Baekhyun perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Anak lelaki itu dengan wajah datarnya menatap Baekhyun.

Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Baekhyun segera menutup kepalanya kembali. Baekhyun segera berlari menjauh dari hulu sungai.

Namun, karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Baekhyun hampir saja masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam. Untung saja Baekhyun memiliki refleks yang bagus. Baekhyun segera melompat ke belakang agar ia tidak terperosok ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Namun, tanpa disangka, Baekhyun justru melompat tinggi. Padahal, Baekhyun hanya ingin melompat satu langkah ke belakang. Kini ia berdiri di sebuah dahan pohon. Tapi karena terlalu tiba-tiba, Baekhyun tidak mempersiapkan keseimbangannya dengan baik.

"Aaaa!", Baekhyun menjerit sambil menutup mata saat tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang. Baekhyun pikir ia akan menghantam tanah berbatu di bawah dengan keras. Namun, nyatanya tak ada yang terjadi padanya.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat wajah anak lelaki tadi tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Anak lelaki itu menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di dahan pohon.

Baekhyun yang terlalu terkejut hanya bisa memandangi tanah dan anak lelaki itu secara bergantian. Baekhyun bahkan lupa perintah Kyungsoo untuk tidak membuka tudung mantelnya.

"S-S-Siapa kau?", tanya Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari anak lelaki tersebut. Anak lelaki itu hanya diam. Ia malah sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau Baekhyun _noona_?", tanya anak lelaki itu.

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N** : Maaf lama. Ada sedikit gangguan (mager, badmood, males, dan kawan-kawan)

 _~ Balasan Review ~_

 **Chanbaekhunlove** **:** Yang jadi raja member BTS? Hmmm … bole juga hoho. Lanjutnya imajinasimu yang tinggi nak :3 Ini udh next sayang~

 **manyeolbae :** Cahyo (chanyeol) kayak baekhyun? Hmm … kita liat saja nanti :V akan adda SURPRISE! Cahyo muncul di chap 5 atau 6 :V sorry~ Cahyo dipetik dari langit sayang :"

 **ExoL123** : Iya. Ajaib. Namanya juga fantasy :"D. Sensus penduduk? Wkwkwk. Di chap ini kejawab kok …

 **exindira :** Maaciwww~ Chanbaek ketemuannya nanti kalo Satansoo main pilem di Uttaran :"V

 **bbkhyn :** Copulenya humu? Nggak ayang~ kemungkinan crack pair atau normal :'V/ntuh bocorannya xD

 **xiuxiumin :** Nemu gak yaaa … kyungsoo demennya main petak umpet sih hehe …

 _ **yousee**_ : Maaciw udh nunggu next chap~

 **septianaditya1997 :** Baek always unyu … kapan sih si tjabe gak unyu :" syukur deh kalo kau ikut tegang juga. Berarti kau membacanya dg hati :V

#sekian

 _~Jangan lupa review~_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chap. 4_

.

By : Nyanmu

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (a.k.a Kim Chanyeol) and Byun Baekhyun

[ChanBaek]

Support cast : BTS, Apink, Exo, de el el.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, Fantasy

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

 **Warn! GS! Alur Ngebut!**

 **TOLONG BACA SAMPE AKHIR. JANGAN MELEWATKAN AUTHOR NOTE, OKE?!**

* * *

"Apa kau Baekhyun _noona_?"

Baekhyun berkedip bingung. Dari mana anak ini mengetahui namaku?, pikir Baekhyun.

" _Noona_ , kenapa kau sangat ringan? Apa kau diberi makanan yang sehat oleh dua orang itu?", tanya anak lelaki itu.

Baekhyun memandangi dirinya dan anak lelaki tersebut. Heol! Aku lebih berisi dari padamu tapi kau bilang aku ringan?!, jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Siapa kau?", Baekhyun semakin takut. Ia tidak boleh menemui siapa pun.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?", tanya anak lelaki tersebut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng karena ia memang tidak tahu.

"Aku adikmu", ucap anak lelaki itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan Taehyung.

"Apa dua orang itu tidak menceritakan mengenai Seokjin _ahjumma_?", tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Seokjin _ahjumma_?", bingung Baekhyun.

"Ah, mungkin kau salah orang. Aku permisi", Baekhyun hendak turun untuk mengakhiri percakapan konyol mereka.

"Tidak", ucap anak lelaki itu menahan lengan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mungkin salah. Hanya _noona_ yang tidak pernah aku lihat di Kerajaan Nortehen ini dan tinggal di dekat hutan".

"Ta-tapi aku ini … _namja_ ", ucap Baekhyun. Ia harus menggunakan samarannya. Anak lelaki yang menahan lengan Baekhyun terdiam. Ia hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku akan membunuh Luhan dan Kyungsoo jika kau tidak mau mengakui yang sebenarnya", ancam anak lelaki itu.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai bisa membunuh Hannie dan Kyungie", Baekhyun bersedekap dada. Entah mengapa rasa takutnya menguap dan digantikan oleh rasa kesal.

"Aku Kim Taehyung! Anak bungsu dari Raja Nortehen, Yang Mulia Namjoon!", ucap anak lelaki itu.

"Hah! Bahkan sekarang kau berpura-pura menjadi anak bungsu Raja Nortehen", jengkel Baekhyun dan hendak turun.

" _Noona_ tidak ingin mengetahui tentang Seokjin _ahjumma_?", tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak mengenal Seokjin _ahjumma_ itu. Lebih baik lupakan saja, kau salah orang", Baekhyun bingung caranya turun bagaimana.

"Seokjin _ahjumma_ , seseorang yang melahirkan _noona_ ", jelas anak lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun terdiam. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa _eomma_ ku, batin Baekhyun.

Samar-samar, Baekhyun dapat mendengar segerombolan orang yang mendaki bukit dari sisi lain, cukup jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Namun, orang-orang tersebut sepertinya mencari anak lelaki di hadapan Baekhyun ini.

"Tuan Muda Kim Taehyung!", Baekhyun mendengar salah seorang meneriakkan nama anak lelaki yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun ini. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Taehyung. Ia bingung harus mempercayai si Taehyung ini atau tidak.

" _Noona_ masih tidak percaya?", ucap Taehyung. Baekhyun segera menutup kepalanya kembali menggunakan tudungnya.

"Aku percaya atau tidak, bukan urusanmu", ucap Baekhyun yang hendak turun. Di bawah, ia melihat keranjang yang berisi jamur.

" _Noona_ meninggalkannya di hulu sungai tadi. Jadi, aku membawakannya", ucap Taehyung memandnag keranjang yang berisi jamur yang berada di bawah.

"Anak nakal! Turunkan aku! Aku tidak bisa turun!", kesal Baekhyun kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan wajah datar andalannya menurunkan Baekhyun bagaikan membawa sebuah bantal. Terlihat sangat ringan. Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil keranjangnya yang hanya terisi setengahnya.

Baekhyun mulai menuruni bukit, ia menoleh ke belakang dan masih mendapati Taehyung berdiri menatapnya. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Pergi!", kesal Baekhyun. Taehyung memandangi Baekhyun sejenak, kemudian pergi.

Baekhyun buru-buru menuruni bukit. Beberapa cahaya terlihat mengarah ke arah jalan setapak yang Baekhyun lalui. Baekhyun bersusah payah untuk mempercepat larinya. Ia harus sampai di rumah sebelum orang-orang melihat keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang!", teriak Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu dengan cukup kasar.

"Kau lama sekali", komentar Kyungsoo dan segera mengambil keranjang berisi jamur yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Ada sedikit masalah", kekeh Baekhyun dengan napas memburu. Napasnya masih belum teratur setelah berlari menuruni bukit.

"Bersihkan dirimu, Baekkie", pesan Luhan yang baru memindahkan beberapa bahan makanan persediaan musim dingin yang panjang.

"Aku ingin bertanya", ucap Baekhyun sebelum pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Apa?", tanya Luhan yang sudah bersantai di depan perapian. Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk menanyakannya.

"S-S-Siapa–siapa nama _eomma_ ku?", cicit Baekhyun nyaris tak bersuara. Luhan menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat takut untuk bertanya?", bingung Luhan.

"Karena–mungkin saja hal ini tidak boleh dibahas?", ucap Baekhyun ragu. Baekhyun masih berada di ambang pintu masuk. Menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Kau mendengarku?", walaupun jarak Baekhyun dan Luhan sekitar dua meter, Baekhyun dapat mendengar Luhan yang berbisik dari depan perapian. Baekhyun berkedip mengiyakan.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo akan panik jika kita membicarakan nama _eomma_ mu keras-keras", bisik Luhan. Baekhyun masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sibuk mendengarkan suara bisikan Luhan.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, jadi akan kuberitahu. Diam di tempat dan jangan ke mana-mana", bisik Luhan lagi. Baekhyun terdiam, Luhan terdiam, dan Kyungsoo sibuk mengurus makan siang mereka.

" _Seokjin–Kim Seokjin_ ". Kedua bola mata Baekhyun membola saat mendengar nama _eomma_ nya. Anak itu tidak bebohong, pikir Baekhyun.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu", kali ini Luhan tidak berbisik.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali lalu segera naik ke kamarnya. Ia hanya akan mengganti pakaian. Orang gila mana yang akan mandi di suhu yang cukup dingin ini.

"Kim Seokjin. _Eomma_ ku Kim Seokjin", entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa senang mengetahui nama wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

.

.

.

"Wow! Aku berhasil!", Baekhyun berteriak kegirangan saat ia berhasil memburu dua rusa hari ini.

"Kau berkembang pesat, Baekkie", Luhan mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun. Jujur, Luhan juga merasa senang karena Baekhyun dapat menguasai apa yang Luhan ajarkan kemarin.

"Kau juga sudah menguasai beberapa trik dan terkhnik untuk menjaga diri. Kurasa kau sudah bebas pergi ke mana saja", ucap Luhan yang berjalan di samping Baekhyun. Luhan dan Baekhyun masing-masing memegang satu ekor rusa remaja hasil buruan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun berlatih keras untuk mengasai apa yang Luhan ajarkan. Karena pelajaran fisik bukan bidang Baekhyun. Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Baekhyun diam-diam berlatih di dalam kamarnya. Kyungsoo sangat membantu Baekhyun untuk berlatih diam-diam.

"Mungkin juga kau bisa pergi ke kota", ucap Luhan. Mereka kini sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa yang bisa ke kota?", tanya Kyungsoo yang tengah mengupas kentang.

"Baekkie", Luhan mengambil rusa yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Tidak. Baekkie tidak akan ke kota!", tegas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~", melas Baekhyun.

"Oh, ayolah Kyung", Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mencoba sesuatu.

"Tidak. Kecuali denganku", ralat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Ia dapat membayangkan dirinya yang diseret oleh Kyungsoo ke kota. Membeli ini dan itu tanpa bisa melihat sekeliling barang sejenak saja.

"Yah, setidaknya kau bisa ke kota Baekkie", komentar Luhan yang berjalan ke belakang untuk membersihkan rusa buruan mereka.

Tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikiran Baekhyun sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang membuatnya pensaran hingga larut malam. Aku harus bertemu Kim Taehyung, batin Baekhyun.

"Kyungie", panggil Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?", sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengupas kentang.

"Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke bukit, hulu sungai"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan"

"Jangan buka tudungmu"

"Baiklah", Baekhyun beranjak untuk pergi.

"Di luar semakin dingin, apa kau sudah memakai baju hangat tambahan?", tanya Kyungsoo menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya mengupas kentang.

"Sudah", Baekhyun memegang gagang pintu dan memakai tudung kepalanya.

"Aku pergi sebentar", pamit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalan menuju hulu sungai. Ia berharap akan bertemu dengan Taehyung. Namun, belum sampai setengah jalan menuju hulu sungai, Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara, "Kau akan ke mana sendirian, _noona_?".

Baekhyun buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung dengan jubah hitamnya berada di belakangnya. "Aku mencarimu", ucap Baekhyun setelah tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?", Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku juga mencarimu", ucap Taehyung yang sudah berada tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. "Lebih tepatnya megikutimu", bisik Taehyung di telinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan main-main. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai _eomma_ ku", ucap Baekhyun serius.

"Seokjin _ahjumma_?", tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Ya", jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Sebelum itu–", Taehyung melompat dan dirinya sudah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Apa dua orang di rumahmu itu memberikan makanan yang layak untukmu?", tanya Taehyung dengan kedua kaki berayun-ayun membelai udara yang semakin dingin.

"Tentu. Mereka seperti orang tuaku sendiri", Baekhyun pun duduk di sebuah batu. Mulai menyamankan dirinya karena sepertinya ini akan menjadi percakapan yang panjang.

"Apa mereka merawatmu dengan baik? Kau tidak dijadikan budak mereka, 'kan?", tanya Taehyung dengan alis berkerut was-was dengan jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku bukan budak mereka. Aku keluarga mereka", ucap Baekhyun mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah Taehyung.

"Sudah, itu saja pertanyaanku. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan mengenai Seokjin _ahjumma_?", tanya Taehyung.

"Tunggu dulu. Untuk apa kau menanyakan dua hal tadi?", tanya Baekhyun bingung. Sesekali ia akan membenarkan letak tudung kepalanya agar tidak merosot jatuh saat mendongak.

" _Eomma_ menyuruhku", ucap Taehyung.

"Kenapa _eomma_ mu menyuruhmu?"

" _Eomma_ ku berhutang budi kepada seokjin _ahjumma_ sehingga _eomma_ merasa khawatir kepada _noona_ ", jelas Taehyung.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan saja semua tentang _eomma_ ku. Kalau ada yang tidak jelas akan kutanyakan", ucap Baekhyun.

Taehyung pun akhirnya bercerita mengenai Kim Seokjin, seorang permaisuri Kerajaan Nortehen.

Sebelum menjadi permaisuri, Kim Seokjin sebenarnya adalah rakyat biasa yang hidup bersama ibunya dan beberapa anak terlantar. Anak terlantar tersebut adalah Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongin, dan Jongdae.

Ibu Kim Seokjin merupakan keturunan murni klan Byun. Klan yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang bervariasi–kebanyakan bukan kemampuan fisik. Karena klan Byun dianggap dapat mengambil alih kekuasaan klan Kim–klan yang berkuasa di istana, akhirnya klan Byun diberantas habis. Tak terkecuali ibu Kim Seokjin.

Karena Seokjin bukan murni keturunan klan Byun, Seokjin tidak dibunuh saat itu. Namun, beberapa minggu setelahnya, Seokjin terpilih menjadi permaisuri raja. Seokjin tentu saja tidak mau. Ia memikirkan bagaimana nasib Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongin, dan Jongdae jika ia tidak ada. Tapi karena keputusan raja adalah mutlak, maka Seokjin tak dapat berkutik.

Seokjin yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan melihat bahwa keempat temannya itu akan selamat. Beberapa hari setelah Seokjin dijadikan permaisuri, Luhan dan Jongin dipaksa ke istana untuk mengabdi kepada raja dan keluarganya karena mereka keturunan klan Kim, dengan begitu Seokjin dapat memantau kondisi Jongin dan Jongdae.

Seokjin juga dapat sesekali mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dari Jongin–karena sesekali Jongin kembali ke rumah untuk mengantarkan makanan.

"Lalu beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Seokjin _ahjumma_ hamil dan melahirkan _noona_. Sayangnya, kondisi Seokjin _ahjumma_ tidak stabil sehingga tidak dapat bertahan setelah melahirkan _noona_ ", jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

Taehyung melihat Baekhyun cukup bersedih mendengar cerita _eomma_ nya sendiri. " _Eomma_ ku yang menceritakan ini", ucap Taehyung menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk.

" _Noona_ tenang saja, jangan sedih. Seokjin _ahjumma_ adalah _yeoja_ kuat. Beliau dapat membaca masa depan, beliau sudah memprediksikan ini akan terjadi. Maka dari itu, _noona_ dibesarkan oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo", Taehyung berusaha menghibur.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang bersedih? Aku sedang berpikir", ucap Baekhyun. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat keseriusan di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau adikku? Tapi _eomma_ meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Apa kita berbeda ibu?", tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya, satu ayah, berbeda ibu".

"Apa ibumu permaisuri juga?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Hanya Seokjin _ahjumma_ yang menjadi permaisuri. Sampai saat ini, belum ada pengganti Seokjin _ahjumma_ "

"Lalu ibumu itu–"

" _Eomma_ ku hanya seorang selir raja", Taehyung menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya–tersenyum kecut mengingat ibunya tidak diperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Selir? Tapi kau–Tuan Muda Kim Taehyung?", bingung Baekhyun.

"Seorang selir akan diperlakukan selayaknya budak dan pelayan. Namun, jika selir tersebut melahirkan anak laki-laki dari raja, maka anak tersebut akan menjadi anggota kerajaan", jelas Taehyung.

"Ah, begitu. Jadi ibumu tinggal di istana atau–"

"Tidak. _Eomma_ tinggal di pinggir kota, dekat jalan menuju kemari", Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat jalan setapak yang mengarah ke kota.

"Dan kau tinggal di istana?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku terpaksa. Tapi terkadang aku mengunjungi _eomma_ ", ucap Taehyung. Sarat akan kesedihan.

"Oh ya, kenapa ibumu berhutang budi kepada _eomma_ ku?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Kata _eomma_ … _eomma_ selalu mendapatkan kebaikan dari Seokjin _ahjumma_. Jika _eomma_ terluka karena siksaan, Seokjin _ahjumma_ seorang yang perduli padanya dan mengobatinya. Bahkan, Seokjin _ahjumma_ yang menyelamatkan nyama _eomma_ ku saat hendak dihukum mati karena–entah karena apa, _eomma_ tak mengatakannya. Tapi, Seokjin _ahjumma_ menyelamatkannya", jelas Taehyung.

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menunduk. Memikirkan beberapa hal yang menurutnya perlu ia tanyakan kepada Taehyung. Siapa tahu mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.

"Jadi sudah jelas?", tanya Taehyung.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kutanyakan lagi", ucap Baekhyun final.

"Mungkin pertanyaannya akan muncul saat aku di rumah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu lagi di sini?", tawar Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja", jawab Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali", Baekhyun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk mantel bagian belakang. Taehyung melompat turun dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau juga sebaiknya kembali", ucap Baekhyun kemudian mulai menuruni bukit. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak perduli apakah Taehyung masih berdiam diri atau sudah pergi, ia tak menoleh sama sekali.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu", gumam Taehyung sambil berbalik badan, bersiap untuk meninggalkan bukit ini.

"Apa yang Tuan Muda lakukan di sini menjelang makan malam?", tanya seorang pria yang sudah berada tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Jika saja Taehyung melangkah lagi, maka hidungnya akan menabrak dagu pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Muncul secara tiba-tiba", kesal Taehyung.

"Minggir. Aku mau pulang", ketus Taehyung.

"Seharusnya begitu, Tuan Muda Kim. Karena Yang Mulia sudah menunggu Anda", ucap pria dengan setelan tuxedo hitam ini.

Taehyung berdecak lidah dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak akan pulang ke istana. Aku akan makan malam bersama _eomma_ ku", ucap Taehyung ketus.

"Yang Mulia menunggu Anda, Tuan Muda Kim", ulang pria bertuxedo hitam ini.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku, Jongdae", kesal Taehyung masih berjalan santai menuju rumah _eomma_ nya– _eomma_ yang melahirkannya.

"Yang Mulia menunggu–"

Taehyung berbalik badan dan bersiap untuk membentak, "AKU TIDAK INGIN–"

Bugh!

Taehyung merasa perutnya sangat sakit dan pandangannya menggelap. Jongdae mengusap kepalan tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul perut Taehyung tadi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pulang ke rumah _eomma_ mu, Tuan Muda Kim. Kau sibuk mengawasi _noona_ mu itu", ucap Jongdae.

"Aku tahu niatmu baik, Tuan Muda Kim. Tapi perilaku berlebihanmu membuat _nya_ terancam", Jongdae mulai membopong tubuh Taehyung ke rumah _eomma_ Taehyung. Jongdae tidak mungkin membawa Taehyung dalam keadaan seperti ini kembali ke istana. Bisa dipenggal dirinya jika ia membawa Taehyung kembali ke istana dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi", Baekhyun pamit kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan menuju hulu sungai belakang rumah. Ia tidak memberitahu kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana.

Baekhyun duduk di batu yang sama yang ia duduki kemarin saat berbicang dengan Taehyung. Kini ia siap untuk bertanya lebih. Bahkan Baekhyun menulisnya di selembar kertas.

Baekhyun melipat kertas yang berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Baekhyun terdiam, berusaha untuk fokus mengawasi sekitar.

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak datang?", Baekhyun menoleh ke segala arah. Tumben ia merasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

"Benar-benar tidak ada?", Baekhyun berdiri dan memutar di tempat. Ia tidak melihat siapa pun. Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

"Mungkin besok", gumam Baekhyun kemudian menuruni bukit untuk kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana?", tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan apron coklat polos.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain di sekitar, _eomma_ ", jawab seorang lelaki yang memakai jubahnya ini.

"Kau sering sekali ke sana. Memangnya kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun?", tanya _eomma_.

"Sudah, makanya aku akan kembali ke sana untuk melihat keadaannya", ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Taehyung", panggil _eomma_ saat lelaki ini hendak membuka pintu rumah.

Lelaki bernama Taehyung itu menoleh. Memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada _eomma_ nya tercinta. "Ne?", sahut Taehyung.

"Apa–apa kau tidak masalah terus-menerus menjenguk _noona_ mu?", tanya _eomma_ dengan kening berkerut khawatir.

"Tak masalah, _eomma_. Memangnya ada apa, _eomma_?", bingung Taehyung. _Eomma_ berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Aku senang kau memperhatikannya sebagai _noona_ mu. Kupikir kau tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai _noona_ mu", ucap _eomma_ terharu. Taehyung pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan _eomma_ nya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ke sana, Tuan Muda Kim", ucap sebuah suara.

Taehyung dan _eomma_ menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang pria bertuxedo hitam. "Jongdae? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", tanya Taehyung.

"Mengawasimu", Jongdae melangkah dengan menawan ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau tidak boleh kembali ke rumah itu", peringat Jongdae.

"Kenapa?", bingung Taehyung sambil melepas tangkupan tangan _eomma_ nya yang berada di pipinya.

"Jika aku melarang, maka Tuan Muda tidak boleh melakukannya. Tuan Muda tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Yang jelas, itu demi kebaikan Tuan Muda sendiri", ucap Jongdae.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jongdae-ya?", bingung _eomma_ Taehyung.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, Eun Ji", ucap Jongdae melirik wanita yang melahirkan Taehyung yang bernama Eun Ji ini.

"Tapi niat anakku baik", Eun Ji tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Jongdae ini. Ia pikir Jongdae akan membiarkan anaknya pergi bebas ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak", Jongdae bersikukuh.

"Jika aku melanggar, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memukulku? Mengunciku di suatu ruangan? Memenjarakanku?", Taehyung emosi. Jujur saja, ia muak dengan sikap Jongdae yang diktator. Asal kalian tahu, Taehyung sudah diurus dan diatur oleh Jongdae sejak lahir.

"Kalau hal itu diperlukan, mengapa tidak?", Jongdae berucap santai sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ada apa denganmu Jongdae-ya?! Kau berubah!", kesal Eun Ji. Jongdae seperti menulikan pendengarannya dan sibuk membuat teh hangat.

"Aku akan mengawasimu", ulang Jongdae sambil mengaduk teh dalam teko.

"Baekhyun _noona_ membutuhkanku. Takdirnya bukan di sana, aku pergi!", Taehyung berbalik badan hendak pergi menuju tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Bugh!

Taehyung terkejut, ia memegangi perutnya dan penglihatannya mulai menggelap (lagi). "Aku akan membuatmu pingsan setiap kali kau menuju rumah itu", ucap Jongdae sambil membopong tubuh Taehyung.

"Yak! Sialan kau! Dia anakku!", Eun Ji memukul-mukul punggung Jongdae.

Jongdae meletakkan Taehyung di sebuah kursi kayu panjang dan berbalik menghadap Eun Ji. "Maafkan aku", ucap Jongdae penuh penyesalan. Kini wajahnya tidak sedatar tadi.

"Huh? Aku tidak mengerti. Tadi kau dingin dan diktator. Sekarang kau seperti Jongdae yang dulu. Ada apa denganmu?!", Eun Ji bisa dikatakan hampir menjerit di depan wajah Jongdae saking geramnya.

"Aku harus bersikap tegas di hadapan Taehyung agar aku bisa mendidiknya dan agar Yang Mulia tidak curiga kepadaku. Tapi sungguh, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan Taehyung maupun Baekhyun"

"Kebaikan dari segi mana hah?! Kau baru saja memukul–melukai anakku!", bentak Eun Ji.

Jongdae berusaha tenang dengan meminum teh seduhannya sendiri. Ia duduk di meja makan dan mulai mendesah keras. "Hah! Aku hanya tidak tahan!", Jongdae berucap keras.

"Maksudmu?", bingung Eun Ji.

"Ini semua–semuanya … sudah Seokjin katakan", ucap Jongdae dengan suara hampir berbisik.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Seokjin meramalkan hal ini? Dan kau tidak memberitahunya kepadaku? Kepada yang lainnya?", Eun Ji duduk di hadapan Jongdae.

"Aku-Aku hanya takut", gelisah Jongdae.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau punya kami", Eun Ji berusaha menenangkan.

"Ramalan Seokjin", bisik Jongdae sambil menatap dalam kedua bola mata Eun Ji.

"Apa yang Seokjin katakan?", tanya Eun Ji penasaran. Jongdae memejamkan kedua matanya saat mengingat apa yang Seokjin ramalkan untuk anaknya sendiri.

.

" _Aku ingin Baekhyunie hidup bahagia"_

" _Dia akan menyusulku"_

" _Kau tidak perlu merubah jalan takdirnya"_

" _Setidaknya biarkan dia berbahagia walau sejenak"_

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N :** Annyeong~~~ berjuma lagi bersama saya, Maru! Demi apa Maru males banget buat ngetik *huhuuuu ... tapi untuk aja jadi :D Eh! Hari ini gak ada balesan review ya :3 Gak apa2 kan? kan? Kan? Oh ya, kalian comment dong yg banyak biar Maru semangat :( Maru agak down akhir2 ini ... TOLONG REVIEW /nangis darah/ *lebay-_-

Oh ya~~~ Kabar gembira untuk para A.R.M.Y dan CARAT! Karena aku jadi admin di salah satu fanacc instagram yang isinya IMAGINE! Kalian mau interaksi langsung sama Maru? Boleh kooookkk~~~ Langsung aja di follow .imagine

Maru jadi admin 'Ma' di sanaaaaaaa yg mau request imagine BTS dan Seventeen boleh kok di sanaaa~~~ TOLOOONG BANGET DIFOLLOW :"3 Maru tunggu kalian di sana :*

 _~Don't forget to review again~_


End file.
